Life is Like a Boat
by kyoraku08
Summary: Mayuri Kurotsuchi's attitude pushes people away from him. That's the way it is... But how does he react when he realizes that there is a person who will always follow him no matter what? Based on the song "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie Fu.


I decided to separate "Concept Covers" into individual stories, in order to facilitate when searching around for stories of said character, so this isn't something new...As some of you may know already, I'm picking the many songs in Bleach and using them to write a series of one-shots that will relate to the character who is linked to each song. There is no real storyline here, but some stories can be placed in the timeline.

This one is based on **Life is Like a Boat** by **Rie Fu** (beautiful song by the way...). It's the anime's first ending theme. It was sung by **Ryūsei Nakao** (Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice actor) and **Rie Kugimiya** (Nemu Kurotsuchi's voice actress) in the first Concept Covers.

This will revolve around the slight change in Mayuri's personality after the Soul Society arc. The first part will happen after the Soul Society arc (and after the Bount arc as well) and before the Hueco Mundo arc. The second part happens after Mayuri kills Szayel Aporro Granz.

* * *

><p><em> Life is Like a Boat<em>

_by Mayuri Kurotsuchi & Nemu Kurotsuchi _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mayuri's POV<strong>_

_Nobody knows who I really am. Not that I want them to know though. I never liked having people interfering with my professional business, much less with my personal stuff. But lately, I've been wondering…Has ever anyone tried to? Perhaps, it's my aggressive attitude that pushes people away from me. Perhaps…it's because that anyone never tried to understand me that I keep withdrawing more and more into my shell of black and white paint. Truth is that lately…I've been thinking about this a lot. I think I've never felt this empty before._

_If I ever need someone to come along, would anyone try to comfort me and keep me strong?_

_I watch the people around me, discreetly of course. What would be of my image if they realized that? I watch them and what I see is the same everywhere. Everyone keeps on rowing the boat of fate, with the waves of life keeping on coming, not letting them escape. But if they ever get lost on their way, they always have another set of waves guiding them through another day._

_Those guiding waves, I never had them._

_**Nemu's POV**_

_From far away, I'm breathing as if I were transparent. Even though I'm always by Mayuri-sama's side, there's always a long distance between us. It's as if darkness always surrounds me and keeps me from being seen. Not just by him, but by everyone else. Not that I really care, as I was made only to serve him. Truth is that lately…I've been slowly opening my blindfolded eyes that keep me in the darkness. Matsumoto-san and Ise-san have been trying to convince me to walk away from him and I do realize the truth in their arguments…But as badly as he keeps on treating me, I can't leave him. Nor do I want to…My father, my creator…Something unexplainable inside of me draws me towards him._

_I give a prayer as I wait for a new day, where I'll shine vividly up to the edge of this sea of darkness._

_**Mayuri's POV**_

"_Good morning, Kurotsuchi-taich__ō__!" They greet me with their heads bowed. From which Division are they, again? 5__th__? 6__th__? Perhaps they're even my own men…I don't care though. There's nothing remotely interesting in them for me to study._

"_Yeah, yeah...Why don't you get back to work?" I tell them, while I wave my hand, like if I was trying to drive a bunch of annoying flies away from me. Do they really think they can fool me? As soon as I turned my back on them, they surely started to share ill words about me. It's always the same. People don't talk to me out of respect. They do so out of fear. They don't know who I really am, nor do they give a damn about it._

"_Mayuri-sama?" That annoying pest is calling for me. As I look over my shoulder, there she is staring at me, with enough nerve to look me in the eyes. So, so disrespectful… "You seem troubled, Mayuri-sama. Is something the matter?"_

"_Who gave you permission to talk, you useless trash?" I angrily shout at her. I can't stand being disrespected, even more by something I myself created. Nemu had been doing this a lot more often I realized. Someday, I'll shut her off... As if that wasn't enough, she looked away from me and actually smiled! Not a happy smile, nor a mocking one. That I would be able to stand... The sad expression on her face, made it clear that she was pitying me! How does she dare? It didn't take a single more second for me to slap her across the face, knocking her down to the floor. "If you ever do that again, I'll sew your mouth shut for all eternity!"_

"_H-Hai…Mayuri-sama…" She nodded her understanding and stood, ready to follow me. That only annoyed me more. Of course, she did so because I programmed her to obey me no matter what, but such dedication, even if artificial, made me realize something…If I ever need someone to come along, she will be the only one to follow me and keep me strong._

_**Nemu's POV**_

_People's hearts change and sneak away from them. The moon starts a new cycle that leads the boats to their new destinations._

_Mayuri-sama changed his appearance yet again, now looking even more disgusting, at least according to Rangiku-san and the others. He changed his face paint, his accessories and let his hair grow, now resembling a pharaoh. And that's how I look at him. A pharaoh. Every time I see his new face, the ocean heaves up to my heart. These changes in his outside only happened because something changed on the inside. I don't know what it was, but it makes me want to strain at the oars. Now, I want to see the shore even more. I want to see the shore…When will I see the shore?_

"_Nemu…" He's calling for me. I'm taking too long to complete the task he handed to me. He must be mad at me for sure. "Why are you spacing out?"_

"_I…I'm sorry, Mayuri-sama. I'll finish the excavation in a few minutes." I answered to him, without daring to turn and meet his eyes. I would do so before, but I still don't know how to interpret this new attitude of his. Before, he would punish me for my slowness. That was what I expected, even more because he was so anxious to see what the Octava Espada had hidden below this pile of rubble. However, he didn't tell me to hurry. It's like…he wants to know why I'm taking so long. Like if…he's worried…about me…_

_What a strange feeling I have running down inside me. I'm not supposed to feel such emotion. I'm just another one of your creations, meant only to fulfill your wishes. What's happening to me? I want…I want you to know who I really am. I never thought I'd feel this towards you, my creator…my father. I want you to think of me as what I really am. _

"_It's finished, Mayuri-sama." I informed him, as soon as I was able to reach the impenetrable doors. As I look to him, I can see the delighted expression while he walks towards me. He walks towards me…and he passes by me without saying a word. If I was expecting a word of gratitude, I guess I expected too much._

"_Follow me, Nemu." Mayuri-sama stopped on his way, just to say that. My eyes…I feel a wetness around them. If that's Mayuri-sama's wish, I'll obey. If he ever needs someone to come along, I will follow him and keep him strong._

_We are rowing the boat of fate, with the waves keeping on attacking us. But with each wave that hits us, we get a little bit closer to the shore. Isn't this turning into a wonderful journey…Mayuri-sama?_


End file.
